


Law Boards the Thousand Sunny Ship

by Opalsong, Syr



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, Humour, Law's WTF face, Luffy's definition of "alliance" is different than yours, Multi, Multiple Voices, My One Piece ship is Strawhats, Oral Not!Fic, Orgy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex Positive, Ship Puns, Timeline What Timeline, welcome to the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: Law spends time on the Thousand Sunny and finds out that he isn't necessarily on the samewavelengthas Luffy when it comes to what an "alliance" means.  And maybe that is a good thing.Alternately: The Strawhats are a giant polyamorous crew and all they want is for Law to like them.ps. No Luffy, getting a polar bear won't help.





	Law Boards the Thousand Sunny Ship

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Audio Only Work.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Law%20Boards%20the%20Thousand%20Sunny%20Ship.mp3) | 31:10 | 28.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Creator's Notes](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Law%20Boards%20the%20Thousand%20Sunny%20Ship%20Creator's%20Notes.mp3) | 16:59 | 15.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _BON VOYAGE!_ by Bon-Bon Blanco

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and running this through auphonic!!!  
> Thank you Cantarina for making an awesome, hilarious podfic for me to follow!!!


End file.
